After the Destruction Pt3: Dress Up
by AshlynnHeart
Summary: Part 3 of short stories. Desmond and Raymond come back from shopping and try to give Aurora a fashion makeover.


"Aurora, we are back!" Desmond exclaims.

As always, she stood by the sitting area awaiting for his arrival.

"Welcome back, Desmond, Raymond."

Desmond and his butler, Raymond, came over to her with bags gathered at their arms. She tried helping them but Desmond held them closer to himself.

"These are a surprise." He teased.

Aurora clasped her hands bemused, "A surprise? For whom?"

They brought her downstairs where the three of them slept. Starting with Raymond's bags they laid out articles of clothing on her bed. She studies them from afar.

"Are these for me?"

He smiled, "All of them. Since you said earlier that you wanted to dress more like us, we decided to look for some clothes for you."

Raymond interrupts, "The nice sales woman mostly helped us pick out things."

Desmond chewed at his lip, "Right. Though to say that I had no taste in clothing was a little unprofessional."

Taking his side next to Aurora, Raymond bowed.

"I'll take things from here, Master Sycamore. Please wait upstairs and we will start our miniature runway."

He looked at the two kind of disappointed. But, then again, he apparently didn't know fashion.

"Alright. Make sure she looks her best, then."

After time passed, Raymond came back.

"Here is outfit number one."

Desmond smiled in amazement as Aurora surfaced with a nice blue dress. Her hair was also styled into a ponytail. She stood there with her arms behind her.

"How is it, Desmond?" She asks.

"Very pretty, it matches your eyes."

She smiled fidgeting with the fabric, "Thank you."

"Do you want to keep it? Does it fit? I brought them from the best brand." He babbles.

She tilts her head, "Am I not already given this as a gift?"

"Yes. However, if you don't like it, or you feel too uncomfortable we can return them for something else; Is what I am getting at." He explains.

This was a new concept for her. She never had a choice in what she wore or what she liked for that matter. She wasn't sure what she liked. But, to make them happy she would try on these outfits for both Desmond and Raymond.

"Let's try on some more outfits, Miss Aurora." Raymond insists.

The second outfit was a sky-blue sweater, a white blouse, and a dark pleated skirt. This time her hair was loose. The skirt was nearly rolling down her hips, the shirt and sweater were fine. The third outfit was a plaid blazer with matching pencil skirt. Desmond leaned whispered into Raymond's ear, "Got to take that back. She looks like one of my school teacher's from years ago."

Aurora frowns, "Is it not good?"

He straightens up, "No, you look really nice in that one. Really!"

Her face brightened up.

"I'll get rid of it." Raymond whispers back.

"It's been such a long time since I've been through this." He sighed.

They went through additional sharp looking outfits till they were out of mixing and matching ideas. When it came time to review all of the clothing, again, Aurora looked at them all wearily. Who knew that choosing clothing was this hard. Some clothes definitely did not fit her but some where what Desmond found cute or stunning. On the other hand, Aurora felt most of them were not right for her.

Then, she urges the butler to pull her hair up and making Desmond leave once more.

"Outfit number twenty." Raymond announced.

Here came Aurora in a pink sweater and green shorts; hair tied up in a soft blue bow. Desmond stares at her tongue-tied.

"I think these pieces of clothing suit me best." She tells them.

He hesitates, "A-are you sure you want to wear them? That's what-"

"I am sure. I really like them. Do you?"

He shoves the stuck words into his stomach and genuinely smiles.

"Why yes. It's perfect."

Desmond caught Aurora looking though her new clothes. The ones she was keen on keeping, anyway.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

Her new nightgown twisted around as she found out he was watching her.

"Yes. Well, no. Why are we keeping all of these clothes?"

"Humans tend to wear many outfits throughout the year. A full closet is in order."

She perched on her bed, "Do you have different outfits?"

He nods, "Since I am a scientist and such, I don't like the idea of choosing too many outfits. But, yes, I have the odd shirts and trousers."

"Just like what Emmy said, I think you look handsome in anything." Aurora agrees.

"Wait, Emmy said that?!"

"She told me a number of things about men while we were alone."

Desmond didn't know what to say and struggled with his inner feelings.

"W-what else did Emmy had to say about men (me?)"


End file.
